mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Curr3nt
|image = File:Curr3nt.gif |imagewidth = 100px |caption = |aka = - |joindate = 20.01.2011 |firstmafia = Warrior Cats Mafia (Era 5) |alias = c3 |wikiname = - |merits = Player, MVP, Host |awards = see Awards section |hosted = - |cohosted = Looney Tunes Mafia (with Araver) }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Warrior Cats Mafia (Era 5) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: ??? Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since January 2011 * Prefers playing as ??? * Favourite part of Mafia: ??? * Known flaws: ?? * Member of The Bullseye Club Awards *MVP Awards (5 won) *#'MVP' of Foodie Mafia *#'MVP' of Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut *#'MVP' of Pokemon Mafia *#'MVP' of Mafia of Swordsmen *#'MVP' of Mirai Nikki Mafia *Brandos (8 nominations / 0 won) *#Nominated for Best Newbie 2011, lost to Auramyna *#Nominated for Most Active 2011, lost to Auramyna *#Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2011 for Looney Tunes Mafia, lost to UMM V *#Nominated for Best Mafia Play 2011 for A Mafia of Ice and Fire, lost to FatTony *#Nominated for Best Mafia Play 2011 for Star Trek Mafia III, lost to FatTony *#Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2012, lost to Auramyna *#Nominated for Best Mafia Play 2013, lost to FatTony *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2013, lost to Nana7 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *Looney Tunes Mafia (with Araver) On MafiaManiac (MM) - Mafia Record Overall 32-36 *Star Wars Mafia III - game stopped Goodie 19-16 *Era 5.2 BD *#Warrior Cats Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Tombstone Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *Era 6.1 MM *#Foodie Mafia - Won - Survived - MVP *#Glitch Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D6 *Era 6.2 BD *#Skulduggery Pleasant Mafia - Won - survived *#Harry Potter Mafia III - Won - Killed N1 *Era 7.1 MM *#Game Show Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Chemistry Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Mafia Noir - Lost - Killed N7 *Era 7.2 BD *#Easter Egg Mafia - Won - Survived *#Trainer's Manual Mafia IX - Won - Survived *#Board Game Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#Justice League UNLEASHED - Won - Killed N3 *Era 8.1 MM *#Social Network Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Ye Olde Mafia III - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 - Lost - Killed N3 *#Glitch Mafia III - Lost - Killed N1 *#Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut - Won - Survived, MVP *#Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II - Won - Survived *#Fast Food Wars - Lost - Killed N2 *#Literary Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Fast Food Wars 2 - The Leftovers - Won - Survived *#Slender: The Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Blackout Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Pokemon Mafia - Won - Killed N4, MVP *#Harry Potter Mafia 5 - Won - Killed N2 *#Supernatural Investigation Department Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Digimon Adventures Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Vampire Knight Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Wizard of Oz Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Pokemon Mafia - Hoenn - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 10.1 MM *#Mirai Nikki Mafia - Won - Killed N6, MVP *Era 11.1 MM *#Anti-Theme Mafia II - Lost - Killed N4 *#The World Ends With You Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 12.1 MM *#Pickup Mafia Game - Lost, Lynched D1 Baddie 7-8 *Era 6.2 BD *#Trainer's Manual Mafia - Won - Survived *#Minecraft Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Harry Potter Mafia I - Won - Survived *#Harry Potter Mafia II - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 7.2 BD *#Klueless Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 8.1 MM *#Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again - Won - Lynched D2 *#Dual Personality Mafia - Won - Lynched D1 and D2 *#Princess Ida Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Lolcats the 2th - Lost - Died at end *#Dying of the Light Mafia - Won - Lynched D1 *#Monk Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Mafia of Swordsmen - Won - Survived *#Harry Potter Mafia 4 - Won - Lynched D3 *Era 11.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia VIII - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Duck Mafia - Lost - RID Killed N2 Indy 2-7 *Era 6.2 BD *#UN Mafia II - Lost - Survived *#Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 7.1 MM *#Smiley Mafia - Won - Lynched D3 *#Magic: the Gathering Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 8.1 MM *#Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Propaganda Mafia - Lost - Killed N6 *#Code Geass Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *Era 9.1 MM *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 11.1 MM *#Stranger Things Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 Other Faction 4-5 *Era 6.1 MM *#Star Trek Mafia III - Lost (as Kazon) - Killed N5 *Era 7.1 MM *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Lost - Lynched D6 *Era 8.1 MM *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 - Won - Survived *#Zodiac Mafia - Won - Survived *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N5 *#Nyan Cat Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Languages Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 9.1 MM *#Myth Wars - Won - Survived *#Mafia of the Toon City - Won - Killed N4 __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Players Category:Era 6